Revenge of Ms Yzarc!
by Gipdac
Summary: Ms. Yzarc returns, and the final battle to get rid of her has begun.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of Ms. Yzarc.

Prologue

RJ & his friends were watching TV, when they got hungry. Then, they real-  
ized they were out of food again. They prepared to gather more food, when they saw that someone was moving into the neighborhood. RJ pulled out his binoculars, and when he saw who it was, he said,"Oh dear God, no." Verne walked up to him and ask-  
ed,

"What's wrong?"

"Its Ms, Yzarc."

"The crazy old broad you told us about?"

"Yep, and if she sees me, we're all in trouble."

"She's just moved into the closest house here. What do we do?"

"I don't know, Verne, I don't know."

Chapter 1

RJ & the others watched as Ms. Yzarc got all of her stuff into her house, a-  
nd then, when she went inside, they ran to a farther away house...

RJ & his friends gathered up a wagon load of food, and started pulling it back into the hedge, when they heard someone shout,

"Ms. Tufsie!"

"God, no! Hurry everyone, we've got to get into the hedge!"

"Ms. Tufsie, I have plenty of things planned as we stay together forever!"

"Hurry!"

They finally got the wagon into the hedge, just as Ms. Yzarc tried to jump them all.

RJ knew they were in trouble, and if they tried to leave the hedge again,  
would get hurt. Heather walked up behind him and asked,

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, dear."(Reference to RJ & Heather on in this story, RJ & Hammy never happened)

"But how will we get more food?"

"We need to get her out of here, but how?"

Then, Hammy started jumping up and down with his arm raised.

"Yes...Hammy."

"Why don't we drive her so insane, she'll leave?"

"She's already insane. She tried to kill me with a chainsaw."

"Then why don't we make her life heck?"

RJ paused for a moment.

"Hammy, that's not a bad idea..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RJ & Stella snuck onto Ms. Yzarc's roof.

"Okay, Stella. You hold onto my fishing pole, and I'll lower you down into her house. Then, turn her house into a giant ball of stink."

"Got it."

RJ lowered Stella down the chimney, and they completed phase one of the pla-  
n.

Hammy & Ozzie snuck into Ms. Yzarc's backyard, and went over the plan.

"Hammy, I'm going to give you a Coke, and when you drink it, you are going get into her garage, and steal all of her weapons."

"Why do I need the Coke?"

"So that you can steal all the stuff and she can't hurt you."

"Okay, I'm ready."

Ozzie gave Hammy the coke, and time slowed down again as Hammy got all the weapons. He managed to get a hunting knife, a weedhacker, and her chainsaw.

When everything was done, they went back to the hedge, and watched as Ms.  
Yzarc screamed and ran outof her house. She then fainted, and everyone cheered.

Chapter 3

The final part of the plan was ready. It was the most dangerous, but with her weapons stolen, they were in a little less danger. They were going to get in her house, and when she tries to fight them, they are going to win, and get her to move somewhere else.

They climbed down her chimney, and made themselves known. Ms. Yzarc ran downstairs, and when she saw them, she said,

"Ms Tufsie, you're back! And you brought some friends!"

Ms. Yzarc began walking towards them, and then they ran. Ms. Yzarc pulled out another chainsaw from under the couch, and turned it on.

"As I said before, Ms. Tufsie, you can't escape!"

Ms. Yzarc followed them to her TV, and when she swung the chainsaw at them,  
she cut off the top of the TV, and the top half fell onto her foot.

"OWW!"

RJ grinned and said,

"Take that, ya old coot!"

Ms. Yzarc pulled the TV off her foot, and ran after them again. This time,  
RJ & his friends were standing by some wine bottles on their side, and pulled the corks, launching them at Ms. Yzarc. When the corks hit her, they pulled on some more, until the corks were like bullets flying at her. She fell backwards, and the chainsaw was tossed into the air. It cut a fan off the ceiling, which crashed onto Ms. Yzarc, knocking her out again.

"Like I said before, take that ya vrazy old lady!"

Chapter 4

RJ & his friends' plan backfired. Instead of moving, Ms. Yzarc, knowing where they lived, readied her chainsaw, and began cutting down the hedge. RJ then decided that since it had been his plan, that he'll face Ms. Yzarc, one last time.  
Heather said,

"Please RJ, don't! Its too dangerous!"

"Heather, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then get everyone out of here."

RJ kissed her and then added,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Heather & Verne led everyone farther up into a bigger forest for the meanti-  
me, and RJ gathered his weapons. A golf club, a boomerang, and a small throwing rock he used to hit targets. It was time to end this.

RJ waited as Ms. Yzarc cut down a small part of the hedge, and walked throu-  
gh.

"Come here, Ms. Tufsie."

"Bite me."

"Ms. Tufsie, you chose your fate, not me."

RJ aimed his boomerang at her head, and threw it. The boomerang hit her in the back of the head, but didn't hurt her that bad.

"Bad Ms. Tufsie!"

Ms. Yzarc ran toward RJ, who jumped out of the way, and prepared to use his golf club. RJ then jumped up onto her back, and hit her head with the club. This time, it hurt, and she was knocked out. When she fell, she was lucky. She dropp-  
ed the chainsaw next to her, where it just barely touched her. RJ turned it off.  
He had won.

Epilogue

RJ & his friends put Ms. Yzarc onto a small cart, and walked up onto a huge hill. Verne then asked,

"Where does this slope lead to?"

"Beats me."

They then pushed her down the hill, and she rolled far away into the unknow-  
n. Hammy then waved and shouted,

"Bye crazy old lady!"

The End. 


End file.
